listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shrek
Shrek is a series of films. The fourth and final film has been released. Three out of four main villains are killed off. Puss in Boots * Jack and Jill - Stomped on by the Great Terror. (The credits depict them alive and injured, but they may not be meant to be taken seriously, as usual for Shrek films) * Humpty Dumpty - Fell from the tower, leaving a golden egg behind. He does appear in the credits, but as there is no way he could have actually survived the fall (and Shrek 3D confirms him to be dead), either this is non-canon, or his scene in the credits is in the afterlife. Shrek #Bird - Exploded due to Fiona's singing. #Mama Bear - Killed by Farquaad's forces and made into a rug. #'Lord Farquaad' - Swallowed whole by Dragon, but survived in her stomach until his digestion. He later returned as a ghost Shrek 4-D # Bird - Exploded by Fiona's scream. # Stone Dragon - His stone wings shattered while he was flying in the tunnel, trying catch the Dragon, after his stone wings shatter he falls to the ground and shattered into pieces. # Farquaad's Ghost '- Was destroyed when Dragon breathed fire at him, separating into mini Farquaad heads before disappearing. Shrek 2 #Ariel - Fed to sharks by Fiona #''Mongo ''- Drowned in the Water after Sprayed with their Baking Soda Guards. #'Fairy Godmother '- Shot a bolt of magic at Shrek intending to kill him (when she realized Harold screwed up her plan for Charming to marry Fiona), but Harold jumped in the way, and the magic bounced off his armor (turning him back into a frog) and hit the Fairy Godmother, causing her to explode into bubbles, leaving only her wand and glasses. Shrek the Third #King Harold - Died of an unknown illness. #'Prince Charming - Was crushed to death when Dragon tipped a tower over with her tail and it fell on top of him (the window narrowly missing him). Though this has sometimes been debated. Shrek the Halls #Suzy (Gingy's girlfriend) - Eaten by Santa Claus. Shrek Forever After #Witch - Glass of water thrown on her by Rumpelstiltskin, causing her to melt. #3 blind mice (alternate timeline)- presumably killed as they were not seen. #Gingy (alternate timeline) - Eaten by Puss. #''Shrek'' - Disintegrated when the sun came up after he made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin which took the day he was born out of his life, only existing in the alternate timeline for a day, he was revived when reality was restored immediately after. #'Rumplestiltskin's Witches '- Disintegrated when the alternate timeline was erased. #Ogres (alternate timeline) - Disintegrated when the alternate timeline was erased. #Brogan (alternate timeline) - Disintegrated when the alternate timeline was erased. #Gretched (alternate timeline) - Disintegrated when the alternate timeline was erased. #Cookie (alternate timeline) - Disintegrated when the alternate timeline was erased. #'Pied Piper (alternate timeline) '- Disintegrated when the alternate timeline was erased. #'Dragon (alternate timeline)' ''- Disintegrated when the alternate timeline was erased. #'Fifi (alternate timeline)' - Disintegrated when the alternate timeline was erased. #''Donkey (alternate timeline) ''- Disintegrated when the alternate timeline was erased. #''Puss In Boots (alternate timeline) ''- Disintegrated when the alternate timeline was erased. #''Fiona (alternate timeline) ''- Disintegrated when the alternate timeline was erased. #'Fifi '''- Exploded due to Fiona's singing. Category:Film series Category:DreamWorks Category:Movies Category:Films